Saw: Hetalia Victims
by Imotochan13
Summary: What would happen if the characters of Hetalia woke up in traps fitting or from Saw? M for language and obviously character death. Some traps may be edited to work, or even created by my brother and I. (Being edited and fixed. :3)
1. Romano

Blade Ladder

The darkness disappeared as the heavy eyelids blocking my view raised, allowing me to search around the unfamiliar room in which I found myself. Only one light hung down from the high ceiling and it didn't light up anything really, it was just enough to see at least around the narrow room but that was it, though it was flickering dangerously, ready to blow at any moment.

In the faint lighting I did notice something, it was a large metal door set into the wall just to my left, making even more questions flood my mind, as if the dam holding them back broke.

Where the hell was I? What was going on here? Was this some stupid joke or something? Whoever did this is a fucking asshole!

As my eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, I was now able to see that there was a digital countdown clock just to the side of the metal door, ticking closer to zero, showing only two hours left.

Only two hours for what?

Confused and still slightly groggy from just having awoken, from what I figured to be a drugged sleep, I shifted my gaze around once again, finding it rather odd that a silver cassette player was sitting beside me, just waiting to be seen, it also had a tape setting in the open holder, just setting there to be pushed in and played.

Curiosity got the better of me, I hesitantly picked up the old device, only to push the tape in, close the top with a slight creak, and press the play button, the altered voice alone sent chills down my spine, and not the good kind.

"Hello Romano. I want to play a game. For centuries you've cut people down due to your own insecurities. Now it's your turn to be cut down to size.

The door in front of you is on a timer, when it hits zero, the door will lock for good, and this room will become your tomb.

Behind you there is a ladder, at the top there is the key to unlocking the door, you better pray that your blood doesn't make you slip while you're up there."

After only a moment or two of fuzz the tape turned itself off, and a crash echoed around the room as the cassette player tumbled from my trembling hand and shattered on the cement.

Carefully, but frantically, I checked myself for any sort or injury, finding myself confused, yet relieved, when I couldn't even find a single bruise, so what was this about blood?

With a weary glance to the timer I climbed to my feet, flinching as my skin came into contact with the ice cold floor.

Of course I didn't have any shoes, why would I have shoes?!

"Hmph! I wonder where everyone else is? Antonio? Feliciano!" Silence is all that answered me, so with an aggravated sigh I turned my body to the back of the room, my eyes catching sight of the ladder almost instantly, following it's height with my gaze, I could faintly make out the form of a chain hanging from the ceiling just above the last rung of the ladder.

More questions and confusion swirled around in my head. "What the fuck? This isn't that damn hard! I was fucking scared for no damn reason!"

Quickly walking over to the, seemingly normal ladder, I grabbed the first rung that I could reach, at about the level of my eyes, which snapped open wide as a red hot searing pain ran up the nerves of my arm as I cried out tearing my grip away from the ladder. Both my feet left the ground as I jumped back, tears stinging my eyes.

Lowering my gaze to my palm, the deep gash now settled there quickly became filled with blood that pooled for only a moment before raining to the floor. Yet all I could see in my mind at that time was that brief moment before the wound filled up, giving me a perfect view of the meat in my palm.

"Shit! The steps are fucking blades! That damn fucking bastard!"

Looking at the timer, even more tears pooled in my eyes from the fear that was tightening it's grip on my heart ever so tightly, making the threat of choking up just that much more plausible.

Even as a nation, if I was left here for too long, I would die... It comes down to the question... Could I make myself go through the pain of climbing the ladder just to live?

For a moment, I just stood there weighing my options, partly in shock at the same time, as well as willing myself not to start sobbing. Mostly though I was trying to think of another way to get that damn key.

Suddenly I got an idea, and if I may say so myself, it was a damn good one too! Grinning, I grabbed both sides of the ladder, planning on using them to pull myself up. Though I was taken off guard when a tremor flowed through my entire body causing me to convulse violently, yet my tensed muscles made it impossible to release the ladder.

Unable to take anymore of the electricity, my knees buckled and sent me crumbling to the ground, thankfully that broke my hold, but my head hit the cement. Knocking me into darkness once more.

Is this all a dream? Will I wake up back in bed with Antonio still beside me?

Is this all really happening? Will I ever see Antonio again? My brother? Anyone...?

As the second thought crossed my mind, my eyes were able to flutter open, leaving me to sigh when the same dark room came into view, with the key taunting me, the only difference was now there was a throbbing pain in the back of my head, and my entire body was tingling.

Tears came to my eyes as I sat up, but this time they came from a different kind of pain, one that cuts deeper than any knife.

"I never got to tell that fucking tomato bastard that... That I loved him back..."

Glancing at the timer, I gasped and jumped up, ignoring the pain that had replaced the tingling at the first sign of movement.

There was only five minutes left?! How long was I out?!

Turning to the ladder, I clenched my hands into fists, gritting my teeth to push through the pain of my nails in the gash.

"No! I will not just fucking sit back and die! This fucking bastard doesn't know who he's messing with! No ladder is going to get the best of me!"

I couldn't stop myself from crying out as I clasped one of the blades with my already injured hand, I wanted so badly to just let go and give up already, but I couldn't. I had to keep going, no one was going to try and kill me and get away with it.

Bringing my right foot up to the highest rung that I could reach, screaming as I pulled myself up to grab a higher blade with my left hand. My eyes screwed shut trying to think of anything that would block out the pain, but no thought or memory was strong enough. So I just pushed through, opening my eyes once more only to look up through the blur of my tears, extending my, now, pale white and trembling hand to reach for the next blade I could get my grip on, screams ripping out of my raw throat as each cut deepened just enough for blood to coat the blades and drip down to the floor, puddling there at the bottom as I moved up the hellish ladder.

"Come on Romano! You're almost there! Only a little further...!" Pulling myself up to the top flattened portion, I raised up to place my stomach on the only safe portion, giving myself a break from the pain of the blades.

Reaching up for the key just above my head, I slid off a bit, automatically catching myself with my foot by placing it onto one of the blades. A hoarse scream rose from my throat as the blade made a whole new gash on the heel of my foot, but before I could give up, I used all the force in my weak arms to push myself up further to yank the key off of the fucking chain, making me almost fall to the blood covered cement below as the entire ladder swayed.

Starting my quick, painful, yet careful climb down, I tried to keep my fear in check, telling myself I still had plenty of time, though in reality, I would be cutting it majorly fucking close!

Dropping the rest of the way to the floor, I whimpered, holding back a pain filled cry by digging my teeth into my chapped lips, until I found myself paused for a second. I rushed to the door, scrambling to get the key in the lock.

Ten seconds.

The key slid out of my slick, bloody hands.

Seven seconds!

The key was back in my hands,keeping my grip on it tight!

Four seconds!

It slid into the lock, pushing back the wave of excitement, I focused. No time to fuck up now!

Two seconds!

The key turned with a squeak and some difficulty, but I finally got it!

One second!

…

The timer stopped.

Then the door opened with a hiss! I smiled for a short moment, then collapsed to my knees, suddenly feeling weak. Bent over, I began sobbing into my blood soaked hands out of relief. I was alive! I did it! All by myself!

At first, I thought the squeaking was just from the door opening more, but then it started getting louder. Hesitating at first, I then slowly looked up. Startled to find the door opened all the way, and a young girl was standing there with one purple eye trained on me, the other hidden behind a curtain of white hair, her school uniform, as it seemed, splattered with something black, which looked like oil, and small splotches of something that looked extremely close to blood.

"Congratulations Romano. Your insecurities made your life not worth living, but not anymore. Are you grateful to be alive now? Grateful that you made yourself keep going?"

Staring silently for a moment I gave one short nod, making an eerie grin stretch across her lips. "Good."

Without another word, she spun on her heel and briskly walked away from me, staring after her for a second, the world began to whirl around me, and the last thing I remember was darkness, then hitting the floor once again.


	2. Feliciano & Ludwig

Mask and Angel Trap

As the fog lifted from my weary mind, a small throbbing in the back of my head suddenly became obvious, of course my first reaction was to touch the painful area to search for any sign of an injury, but was instead taken by surprise when my arm refused to raise. Still without opening my eyes, which were covered by what felt like iron curtains in place of my eyelids, I attempted to raise my other arm, becoming bewildered when it wouldn't raise off of the arm rest either. So the only logical explanation I could conjure at the time was that I was in some state of sleep paralysis, which was really inconvenient, but nothing more.

Until a terrified voice broke the silence in the room, it was the first sign that I hadn't been alone, but even through the still lingering haze in my mind, I could recognize the voice instantly. Hearing him afraid or close to tears was no new experience, but something about his tone worried me, and willed me to fight against my heavy eyelids until they finally opened, leaving only a fuzzy blur of colors for my mind to decode.

"V-ve! G-Germany?! A-are you awake n-now?" Now that the world was coming into focus, a few hard blinks helped speed up the process until everything was clear and It was easy to tell that I was staring straight ahead now, nothing I saw clicked right away as my mind still struggled to comprehend the situation, but when it did, my heart plummeted, the sight of Feliciano was enough to make me feel sick, physically sick.

There was a harness holding him a foot or two above the ground, which then the harness itself was being held up by thick chains that were somehow embedded into the metal framing of the ceiling. There were what seemed to be an iron fixture against his bare chest, each separate rod had some sort of wire that connected it to the metal contraption that surrounded him. Straining to look closer, it was almost to much when it became apparent that there were thin lines of blood running from each place on his chest that a metal rod seemed to touch, leading me to believe that the iron around him wasn't all that was there, by the way it was placed and from the obvious blood saying there was some sort of open wound, something in those rods across his chest were embedded into his ribs.

Tearing my attention from the contraption that held the smaller nation, my eyes trailed up to his face, where the sight of his tear stained cheeks made my already racing heart ache. Not only was he terrified, but, he had to be in pain...

"Feliciano, what's going on? Where are we?" Trying my best to keep as calm as I could for his sake more than my own, it took everything I had to stop from rushing to his aid, though any normal person might have, something in the pit of the tight knot called my stomach told me it would only make things worse if I did.

At a strange new sound, both of us looked away from each other to place our gazes on a television pushed against the wall to my left as it turned on, showing a distorted face of a young girl, the voice coming out just as twisted as the picture on the screen

"Hello Feliciano, Ludwig. I bet you're both wondering why you're here. Ludwig, you helped kill millions of innocent people, in just one war. Feliciano, you lead everyone to think you're just this innocent, helpless thing, does anyone know the true you?" Glancing over curiously at the girls words, I saw a strange look appear on the small Italian's face, it wasn't quite fear as I was used to, it was more of anger, then as the girl started to speak again, I turned my attention back to the screen, finding myself actually intrigued by what she seemed to know. "Ludwig, the nation in front of you isn't all that he's cracked up to be, all those times you worked to save him, he never needed your help. He just wanted to see what you'd do."

My eyes snapped back to Feliciano, the anger was suddenly gone and had been just as quickly replaced by shock, his honey colored eyes locked with my blue ones, and he started to shake his head violently denying the claim with all he had.

"Ve~! Ludwig! That's not true! I love you and you know that! I swear it's not true! I wouldn't never do that to you!" For a third time the girl started to talk with her strange altered voice, but I didn't, no I couldn't, take my eyes off of the frail seeming country before me, how much did I really truly know him? There wasn't much I knew of him from before the wars, and then after, he always kept any serious questions at bay with his carefree attitude.

"You have the choice of who lives here. You can let Feliciano die, you can die yourself, or both of you can die together. There is no saving both of you. That trap he's in, it's set up to tear his chest open, the one around your neck, is ready to close around your head, when that happens, the spikes on the inside, will be forced into your skull. You have thirty minutes till the traps go off. Make your choice soon, oh and Ludwig? X marks the spot."

The television shut off, leaving me still staring at Feliciano whose body was now being wracked by noisy sobs as large tears tumbled down his already stained cheeks, it wasn't until it clicked that the girl had said thirty minutes that I started looking around for a clock. Finally I noticed one hanging on the wall over what seemed to the be door. It read seven fifteen, but there was no way to know if it was AM or PM... Thirty minutes she said...

Quickly dropping my gaze to find whatever was restraining me, it could only be said I was relieved to find it was just duct tape holding me down, getting straight to work at trying to stretch the tale enough to slip my arm out, my attention stayed glued to the task, even as a quivering voice broke the silence that had fallen over the room once more.

"Ve~? Ludwig? Wh-what are we going to do?" Concentrating on getting my arms free, he didn't get his answer, but then I couldn't help but grin in triumph when I had gotten my right arm free, quickly tearing at the bindings on my other arm, I could hear Feliciano's voice crack from crying when he spoke next, making my heart ache even worse than it already did. "Please talk to me! I'm scared! Please!" Ripping the tape around my ankles off, my gaze lingered on the ground longer than it should have.

This couldn't be actually happening, could it? Just one of those realistic dreams, right? The last thing I remember was falling asleep next to Feliciano in my room.

Nein, this couldn't be a dream, could it? Dreams don't hurt like this. Do they? No dream could be this real... Nein... This is no dream...

"Ve! Please! Stop being so quiet! You're starting to scare me" Finally raising my head to look at him, I decided to break my silence, regretting it almost immediately when even my voice trembled in fear, which I'm sure he picked up on instantly.

"Feli, please, stop. I'm thinking. I don't care what that kid said, I'm getting us both out of here!" Noticing him nod both a forced smile, my hands come up to feel the trap around my neck and grimaced, it was fastened tight around my neck, with no chance of being able to slip it off, so lowering my gaze the shape of it was roughly that of a human head, and, just as the girl had said, there were metal spikes sticking out of it. So the chance that this was just one of America's damn jokes was out of the question.

Climbing to my feet with a struggle due to the weight of the contraption baring down on my shoulders, I staggered over to Feliciano with a quick nervous glance toward the clock, twenty minutes, surely I hadn't taken that long to escape had I?

Upon getting closer to the Italian and the strange trap his was stuck in, I saw that the iron was truly hooked up to each of his ribs, yet with all the things that it had on it, I couldn't find one way to get the thing off of him. The bars refused to move from around him because of the wire, and even pulling on the iron caused him pain though he tied to hide that fact but he wasn't to good at it. Glancing at the clock once more, my heart raced, ten minutes! Looking back at him, my eyes went straight to a mark on his neck that I hadn't noticed before, a big black X was drawn onto his naturally tanned skin, X marks the spot, he seemed utterly confused when I reached forward touched his neck, and I was disgusted to feel the outline of a key under his skin. Studying it closer, it became apparent that someone had stitched that one patch of skin back together. With the right medical equipment it might be possible to extract it, but, a quick scan around the room confirmed that there were no such tools, which meant...

"That sick ass!" Startled by my sudden outburst, he flinched in the harness, making a few more fresh trails of blood trickle down his chest, the sight of that just making me more outraged.

"What? What is it?" With an aggravated sigh and a hard kick to the machine holding him hostage, a sudden feeling of nausea washed over me as I raised my eyes to his, already knowing what I had to do now.

"The key to the trap around my neck, is under the skin on your neck! That's why she said only one of us can live. For me to get out..." Unable to hold back any more, tears welled up in my eyes and quickly ran over, sliding down my face once after another. "I would have to kill you..."

* * *

><p>On just one hand I could count how many times Ludwig had cried in front of me, and seeing the tears rolling from his eyes made everything seem just that much worse and my heart, no, my whole chest hurt...<p>

"Just kill me then! It's obviously impossible for me to get out of this thing! Save yourself, because you can't save me! Please Ludwig! Please!" Ice blue eyes narrowed furiously at me, even as the tears continued to fall, sure he had gotten angry at me before, but this was something completely new, he had never been this angry...

"Never! When I first told you I loved you, I said I would never let anything happen to you! I intend to keep that promise! I'm going to get you out of there! I swear it!" Nervously my gaze slid over to the clock settled above the door and his eyes quickly followed only to clench his hands into tight fists, somehow we had dwindled down to just three minutes.

When his eyes met mine again, I could see he wasn't going to give up without a fight, but to me all that look said, was that we would die here together... "Feliciano, remember, I love you... Don't ever forget it..."

Watching amazed as he grabbed the wires holding onto the iron contraption holding onto my ribs painfully, he, with surprising ease, tore them from the machine on the right side, then quickly moved and tore them from the left with just as little resistance. Then he did something even more insane. He twisted the chains that held the harness around his arms once and held them tightly in his fists, tearing them, and even some of the rooms training, down with one yank so now my feet were back on the cold ground once more.

Before there was any time for my mind to wrap around what had just happened, Ludwig carefully lifted me up and away from the machine until we were both standing in the center of the room, where he then proceeded to try and gently remove the iron bars from around my ribs. It hurt, I wasn't going to lie, but after what just happened, it was easy to keep myself from screaming as I bit down hard on my lip, not wanting to worrying him anymore.

As he worked, I just stared at him dumbfounded, is what he just did, actually possible? Yes nations are strong, but, that strong? I don't think even America could do that with an adrenaline rush! Turning back to the clock, dread completely washed away any sense of hope that had started to well up inside of me, more tears streamed down my cheeks, then without even thinking I started clawing at the spot Ludwig had said the key was on my neck, only to be stopped by him grabbing my wrists as the last metal rod clattered to the ground, tears in his own eyes.

"Ve! NO! Let me get the key! Please? I can't lose you! Not now! P-please! I don't want to lose you!" His blue eyes stared back at me sadly as he tried to wipe the tears in his eyes away but they were quickly replaced, so he gave up and just shook his head, then looked at the clock, by now, there was only mere seconds left, there was no way I could get that key in time...

"All I wanted was for you to be safe and I did that... I love you, Feliciano, too much to watch you die..." Sobs escaped my throat as my knee buckled and sent me to the floor and he quickly knelt down in front of me.

What had we done, besides listen to our boss' orders, to deserve this?

Ludwig didn't deserve to die! Yet he sacrificed himself for me...

"I love you, too Ludwig, and I'll always wait for you to come back... Just like before, I'll always wait..." Wrenching my eyes shut tightly, my stomach did a flip when the sound of that metal contraption around his neck start to close with a whine of protest caused by the old rusted parts.

When I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal it became impossible to move, unsure of what to do as Ludwig's body fell at my side, trying to climb to my feet to get to the door, my legs buckled again only a few steps later only now a wave of nausea forced any contents of my stomach out onto the floor.


	3. Heracles

Cube Trap

Groggily lifting my head from its uncomfortable position, my eyes searched the surrounding area sluggishly, this wasn't my house... Where was I? It definitely wasn't Kiku's house either... Turning about in the chair to look around, I noticed my vision was, slightly blurry, raising one of my hands to see if something was in my eyes, I was shocked to find it wasn't my eyes, there was a glass box around my head! Following the glass to the top of it, my fingers felt the cool metal of a padlock, tugging on it did nothing but show me I was actually locked into the box.

Freezing when a loud but slightly muffled voice came through the glass, looking around once more led my gaze to become fixed onto the television in front of me, plastered on the screen was the face of a young girl, the grin on her lips stretching from ear to ear, and the intense purple eyes that stared at me from behind a thin veil of white hair made me feel as so she could see me through the screen...

"Hello Heracles. I want to play a game. You've slept most of your days away, and when an ally needed you, you still slept, letting wars rage around you. Now it's time for you to, drown in you guilt, per say. By now I'm sure you've noticed the box around your head, soon it's going to start filling with water, the only lock, is on the top." The screen changed a bit, showing me on a table with a young boy walking around me, and some X-rays flashed on the screen, I could see ribs, and in the area that seemed to be the stomach, there was a key. My eyes got wide and my face went cold. "While you were asleep earlier, you were given the key, on the table beside you there is a shard of glass, that's your only tool to get the key. It'll take fifteen minutes for the water to completely fill up, starting now."

As soon as the television shut off, water poured down over my head from two tubes that were connected at the top, I looked at the table next to me, then picked up the shard of glass, if the blood loss didn't kill me, the infection from using this might... There was dirt and dried blood all over the glass, this was an impossible task! I either drowned or bled to death! There is no way to do this! Tears welled up in my eyes as I let the glass drop to the floor, then hit the box around my head, attempting to break the glass but to no avail. Looking around, I tried to find something I could use to break the glass around my head, but the only things in the room where the chair, that was bolted to the floor, the table beside me, which wouldn't do much good, and the television, but the tubes filling the box with water would never let me get that far. I stopped and closed my eyes, sighing, calm down, think rationally...

Could this even be real? I've had strange dreams before, but none like this...

I sputtered as the water reached my mouth, there wasn't much time left, quickly reaching up, I grasped the tubes, trying to rip them from the cube, one moved a little, but didn't come out completely.

This would be no dream, this would be a night terror!

I stopped, Kiku and I had been together last I remember, was he somewhere here too? Attempting once more to break the glass, I cried out when my knuckle split on the glass, this just wasn't working! I had to find Kiku! I had to make sure he was okay! Tilting my head a bit, the water rushed one side of the box, giving me air to breath. There was only one thing I could do to even have a small chance of finding him... Using my left foot to get the glass in an upright position, I held it between both of my feet, then raised my legs and grabbed it.

Glancing down, and realizing my shirt was gone, I could see a black line drawn down my stomach, taking a deep breath of the air I had left, I returned my head to the original position, and pressed the glass to the skin of my stomach. Pressing as hard as I could make myself, I bit my lip to hold back from crying out, so I couldn't choke on the water, tears swelled in my eyes, then ran down my cheeks, I wasn't helping myself at all!

Dragging the glass down the line, I watched in horror as blood oozed out and ran down my stomach in thick streams, but that wasn't the worst part... I hadn't cut deep enough! Tilting the box once more, I took a breath of air, I would be out in mere moments... In one last attempt, I took the glass, trying to cut one of the tubes, but the glass was too slick to penetrate the plastic...

Closing my eyes, I shook my head slightly, by the time I ran out of air again... There would be none left... Looking at the glass in my hand, I could feel my eyes stinging from the tears that were melding with the water before they even had a chance to leave my eyes. My greatest fear was coming true... Not being able to tell those I cared about, how much they meant to me, most importantly, not being able to tell Kiku, how much I loved him... The glass fell from my hand as my lungs started to burn, finding it almost impossible to stop myself from trying to gasp in air, causing water to rush down my throat. Thrashing around in attempt to get any air I could, but quickly found my mind fogging over, no air was draining my ability to move, slinking back into the chair, my eyelids started to grow heavy as the world grew darker.

I guess... It really is... Like falling asleep...


	4. Antonio

Coffin Trap

With a discontent groan, I opened my eyes and looked around not understanding where I was, or how I'd gotten here, then jumped up instantaneously when I noticed two of the walls were closing in on me, and fast. Moving toward the center of the room to avoid the nearing walls, I almost tripped over a coffin laying in the center of the room that had glass in the bottom, and also a silver cassette player, curious, I picked it up.

Pushing the tape in, I hit the play button, getting chills and goose bumps from the voice, which sounded an altered child's voice.

"Hello Antonio. I want to play a game. Personal space means nothing to you, so now the walls will invade your own space. You have two possibilities, let the walls crush you, or, try your luck with laying in the coffin, and hope that the glass is all that harms you." Staring at the tape player as it shut off, I gritted my teeth then chucked it against the wall with all my strength, a new sudden voice behind me caused me to jump and turn quickly, revealing a teenage girl standing there, an annoyed expression on her face as her arms folded across her chest.

"You're lucky I have a lot of those... Else I'd have an issue with you breaking it... Cause that's the second one I've lost... That damn Italian dropped the one in his room too..." Huh? Italian...? My heart skipped a beat, did she mean Lovi? Feliciano? Or maybe even someone I didn't know... But that fear still hung above my head.

"L-Lovi?" I dared to spit out, but she just shrugged in return then walked over and put her feet into the coffin, sitting on the side as if it was most natural thing she could have done.

"Just one of the others in a trap, actually, I need to be leaving to check on his younger brother... So, are you going to get in the coffin or not?" The glass jingled as they clashed against each other as she moved her feet around, thenlooked up at me her eyes were cold, but curious all the same.

"Who are you, anyway?" She sighed, then sat down in the coffin, moving the glass around more then picking some of it up, tossing it around the room, then grinned as her cold eyes moved back to me.

"Not much of a thinker are you? You getting in, or what?" Shaking my head I backed away, avoiding the glass on the floor as she shrugged once again, then started to close the lid over top of her, stopping right before it set above her head.

"Oh, that boy... Romano? He spoke of you, a lot. I'm sure he'll be crushed to find out your dead... To bad too... He even learned his lesson... Oh, and the names Imoto. Though, you may know me as Jigsaw..." With a cheeky wink she closed the coffin lid over her, leaving me to stand there shocked, my attention being grabbed by the still moving walls, they were getting close, to close for comfort... I moved forward quickly then pounded on the coffin lid.

"Wait! Please! Let me in! I-I've changed my mind!" Laughing echoed from inside the coffin, and it opened a bit, the girl, Imoto, looked out at me, an evil smirk playing on her lips, her voice coming out in a sickly sweet manner, feigning an innocent tone.

"Why should I? You said no before? Oh! I get it! Romano is your little boyfriend isn't he?"

My heart fluttered at the though, but I shook my head though I wished with every fiber of my being that she had been right, though, if she wouldn't let me live to see him... Maybe she'd do something else...

"Please, if you won't let me live to see him... Let him live... Don't hurt him..."She laughed again, then smirked and nodded, giving me a small flicker of hope to hold onto before I was crushed by the incoming walls.

"He's alive, he lived through his task. Last I remember he was looking for his brother, who knows where he is now... Though, normally you begging for me to save him instead of you, makes me think you don't like life... Don't appreciate it... But... In your case... I may cut you some slack... I'll spare him..." The lid closed again suddenly, catching me off guard when the coffin was raised up and it stopped, just above the reach of the walls... Had I just taken her offer when she asked, I would be able to see Romano again... I should have know, that if she was willing to risk her life in what seemed like the worse choice, then it had to be the right one... Though, I trusted her word to spare Romano for some reason, I just, felt like she really would, hopefully Feli was still alive too, but who would ever actually want to kill that angel?

I wonder how many of the others were alive? How many were dead? Lovi was alive, I had no idea about Feli, were any of my other friends here? France? Prussia? Was Prussia's little brother Germany alive? I guess I wouldn't find out... Looking at the walls with defeat, my heart thudded in my chest at a sudden idea that popped into my head at the last second, placing my right hand on one of the walls Iwas able to put my left hand on the other wall, I knew it was futile to think I could stop it this way, the only one that could possibly do something like that was America...

Where was the "Hero" when you needed him? When he could truly be the hero he claimed to be! Tears swelled up in my eyes, then ran down my cheeks as I pushed my back against one of the walls, and put my feet up on the other, trying to stop it that way. For a while they stopped moving, and I grinned, that small spark turning into a larger flame of hope, then I got another idea.

Slowly, I walked my feet up the wall then slid the rest of my body up with only minor difficulty, the walls didn't move. My grin widened as I started walking up further, I was able to make it close to the top before I was worn out, unable to move anymore, breathing heavily, I stopped for a short break just to catch my breath, only mere feet from the top where the coffin was hanging.

Looking up, I was shocked to see the coffin lid was actually gone now, and Imoto was staring down at me, half impressed half annoyed as she clapped a bit, then smirked, an evil look crossing her face.

"Can you make it the rest of the way though? Those walls won't stay stopped forever, Antonio..." With a pained groan I walked up further, then put my legs on top of the wall letting my back go, I swung down and slammed against the other wall leaving me winded. A laugh from above got me to notice the walls were moving together again, quickly I grabbed the top of the wall then pulled myself up, just barely missing being crushed by the walls. Imoto jumped down from the coffin, landing on some of the fallen glass with her bare feet, and when she walked away, her footprints were left behind in blood, yet she didn't even seem to notice!

"Come on, the door is this way. Though, I should congratulate you, I really thought you would fall and get crushed," She sighed. "guess you do appreciate life..." I stared at her shocked then backed away slowly as she walked over to the wall, then slid a large metal door open, looking back at me. "Go on. Romano is probably wondering around, trying to find you. I'm going to go check on Ludwig and Feliciano, I'm sure at least one of them is dead by now."

She laughed, then skipped off down the hall, leaving me watching her absolutely shocked, but at this point in time all I could do was head and walk the other way, finding a smaller, and familiar, figure ahead of me in the dimly lit hallway, walking a little faster, grinning at how quickly I had found him.

"Lovi~!" The Italian jumped startled at my voice, then quickly whipped around to face me, for a moment he didn't seem to know what to think, but then he grinned as I ran up and threw my arms around himhugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you!" For a moment he seemed to shocked to do anything, but his arms wrapped around me as well holding me tigter than he ever had before, and I was shocked when he started crying. "Lovi? What's wrong? Why are you crying...? How badly are you hurt?" He pulled back, then put his hands in front of me, palms up, letting me see gashes in his naturally tan skin, I grabbed his wrists carefully, almost in tears myself.

"My feet are the same... I had to climb up a ladder, but the rungs were blades... I-I was scared... I kissed his forehead lightly, then hugged him carefully, trying to calm him down and stop his crying.

"I understand..." His head, which was resting against my chest shook slightly, just enough to let me know that he was doing it to disagree, and I looked down at him, wondering what he could possibly mean...

"No... You don't fucking understand... I-I was fucking scared that... I wouldn't... See you again... Antonio... T-ti amo..." My heart skipped at the words I had so long wanted to hear him say and I stared down at him as his face turned a deep shade of red, leaning down, I pressed my lips to his gently, taking him off guard, but I smirked when he kissed back. It seemed longer, but I was sure the kiss only lasted a mere ten seconds, but, I think he got what I was trying to say.

"Te amo, Lovi~! Te amo!" He was about to speak, when I placed a finger against his lips to stop him, which of course got me a nasty glare, but I was now hearing faint sobbing, turning, I remembered Imoto had said she was going to see Feli. "Wait! I know where you brother is! She said either him or Germany is dead!"

His tan faced paled instantly, and he hurried after me as we ran down the same hall way Imoto had, glancing back at Lovi, I barely heard him whisper to himself.

"Please let them be okay... Both of them..." I prayed for the same thing, but the feeling of dread growing in the pit of my stomach told me that wouldn't be the case..


	5. Alfred

11 Chains

It wasn't exactly sure what brought me out of my slumber first to be honest, the pain shooting up my back from the uncomfortable chair under me, or the pain that was more severe in various different places one my body, which was from unknown causes. So upon opening my eyes, it was a great shock to find myself in a trainwreck of an old school classroom, where all the desks had been pushed back from around me, making a circular, almost like a barrier, surrounding me.

Scanning around the room, as I sat up on the chair to try and get more comfortable, my movements were haulted when the sound of chains rattling echoed about the empty room, sitting as still as physically possible, the noise also stopped, then with a heavy sense of dread my gaze dropped to my hands, becoming startled when large metal rings were going through both of my palms with chains hanging off of them, at least the blood and pain suggested they went all the way through, and I could feel my shoulders being weighed down, by what I presumed by these chains also.

"Wh-what the? Where the hell am I? Dude this is so like a scary movie! If you guys are pulling a prank get me out! Seriously this isn't cool! I DON'T KNOW IF THERE'S GHOSTS IN HERE OR NOT!" With tears welling up quickly, it was only a matter of seconds before they had pooled up enough to tumble out of my eyes and stream down my cheeks, all from the idea that a ghost might be in here with me, and of course I jumped, and totally didn scream like a girl cause that's not something heros do, when a television that I hadn't noticed before turned on by itself, the screen was major glitching, but through the freaking out static, I could faintly make out the face of someone, but it was unclear who. "Guys! Seriously this isn't funny anymore! Let me out! I thought you had already gotten even!" Suspecting had something to do with Russia, since none of the others had every done anything this violent before, I cursed under my breath.

Who else but Ivan would do this, sure I've pulled some nasty pranks before, but that asshole would take it a step to far.

"Hello Alfred. I want to play a game." That wasn't the voice I was expecting and as my gaze locked on the television, the face on the screen was more distorted, except for the mouth, which was curled up into an ear to ear grin that seemed to turn my blood to ice in just mere moments. What was going on here? Ivan would want me to know it was him, and, though the voice was distorted, it obviously belonged to a young girl, which made this whole situation just that much scarier. "You call yourself a hero, claiming to help all of those in need."

Well of course I did! I was a hero after all! Not just a hero but the hero.

"Where were you when your friend and once guardian needed you during the start of World War II? It's now time for you to become your own hero. eleven chains are connected to various parts of your body, you have two minutes to escape the chains." The voice paused as another smile flickered across the lips, the face slowly coming into focus, and even though they had confirmed the existance of other chains, I was transfixed to the screen, wondering what could twist a child to the point of them doing this. "There is also a nail bomb in front of you, you get on guess on what happens once those two minutes are up. Let's see how much pain you will endure to survive."

At the same moment that the screen went blank, he timer beside me started counting down from two minutes, looking on top the television, the nail bomb was actually difficult to see with how small it was, maybe just a little bit bigger than a baseball, yet still my heart pounded in my cheat, and even more tears rolled down my cheeks, but with a deep shaky breath the fear subsided enough for me to think clearly, at least now my super strength would come in handy.

Standing up totry and get an idea where all the chains were my gaze purposely avoided the timer, turning my attention down the sigh made me wince, not only were there chains in my hands, but they were in my shoulders, Achilles tendons, one in my lower jaw, which I can't believe I didn't notice until now when the weight of the chain tripped to pull my head down, two in my upper arms, and two more, at least it felt like, on my lower back. Let's start with the easiest first...

Clenching my hands tightly into fists, my eyes screwed shut and I took a deep breath before stepping one the chains connected to my hands, and as quickly as I could tore them away from the chain at the same time, digging my teeth into my lower lip to stop myself from screaming, now I turned my attention to the most difficult. Grasping the metal ring in my lower jaw, I pulled at either side with all my strength, then pulled harder as it groaned under the stress, then after a second it snappedin two. Tearing my arms free with no time to recover from freeing my jaw, a sob escaped my lips before I could stop it.

Had I the time, I could just break them all, but there was only one minute left and it was now starting to cut it close with only five out eleven of the chains torn out! Grabbing the chains connected to my shoulders, the metal rings started to come out, but to slowly for my liking, so with a quick yank to both chains they clattered to the ground, trying to ignore the blood pouring down my back. Bringing one foot down on the chain of the other to stop it from moving, my left foot tore free, and thankfully held my weight as I moved it to the chain on the still trapped foot, yanking that one free with a scream. They we holding my weight now but hopefully I would still be able to walk... Thankfully though I don't think they were exactly on the Achilles tendons.

Granting myself a short break, my lungs filled with another deep breath as my eyes close once more, only two left. Daring a quick glance to the clock, My hands frantically grabbed the chains connected to my lower back, then ripped them off with no time to prepare, pausing inly to grimace when the last chains rang out as the hit the floor, then sscrambled to the door with a slight difficulty, using the desks to help myself along, dark ing not to look back in fear of not only how much time I had left but, how mich blood was pooled where I had been standing.

Finding the door, my hands instantly recognized the cool touch of metal, then. Y eyes saw the horrific part, that door itself wasn't metal, there was a sheet of iron welded to the wall. So how was I supposed to get out!? Wasn't that the whole point of this damn game? To see if I could escape, I got free so why trap me in here?! This should be considered cheating! Yet still unwilling to give my, hands grabbed onto the nearest side, pulling on the metal with all my weight, it groaned and bent slightly giving me a better hold, but as the first corner ripped away from the wall a beeping sound fill the room, glancing back at the timer nervously, there was barely any time for me to duck out of the way, getting as low as I could behind the barrier of desks as the bomb went off.

Letting things settle now that there was no more time limit to deal with, I got back up at my own pace and looked around briefly for an easier exit,before going right back to pulling the metal away from the doorway, but I had to take a break, leaning against the nearest wall that didn't had any nails sticking out of it, pain flaired up in my back and shoulders when they touched the plaster, but I didn't care at the moment, and instead pushed my hair up out of my eyes, not even bothering to fight the tears when my hair slid through the gaping void where nothing but jagged broken bones and ripped tendons hung out. Thankfully the pain hadn't fully set in yet.

This couldn't be real! I was with someone when I passed out! How could anyone have grabbed me when... Oh no... Arthur was the one with me! There's no way he could have fought them off!

Grabbing the metal door again with a new redound energy I pulled harder ignoring all the pain from the straining and or torn muscles, it wasn't until the metal had been ripped completely off the door frame, bringing some plaster off with it, that I stopped in the slightest, but only taking time to catch my breath, my bare no did bloodied feet raced out into the dimmly hall, frantically looking down the two different halls.

Shit! Which way do I go? He could be anywhere! Left or right? Fuck it! Left!

Turning left I took off running, in one of the doorways just out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a little girl for a split second but when I stopped and turned to make sure I hadn't made itup, there was no one there. Shaking the sight from my head, I turned and darted again, who knew how much time I had to save Arthur!

"Spain! Are you sure this is the way? This place is huge! Feliciano and Germany could be anywhere!" His greeb turned to look at me, and nodded, never slowing his pace as he rushed down the halls, with a glance pasr a door that stood wide open, I stopped in my tracks.

"Wait!"

Antonio walked back over, then stepped in carefully scanning around the room, stepping in after him, a gasp eacaping my lips as I ran forward.

"Fratello!" Feliciano was curled up in a tight ball on the floor, the sound of his sobs finally reached my ears, though looking around the room, I couldn't see Germany. What did that mean?

Sitting on the floor next to my brother, my hands gingerly touched his back, prompting him to sit up, he wouldn't even look at me, just kept sobbing into his hands. "What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Please, speak to me fratello!" Finally his head raised up hands falling limply into his lap as tears continuesld to flow in steady streams down his stained cheeks, his honey colored eyes raised to look at me, the skin around his eyes swollen from crying, his eyes themselves were dull and he looked disconnected, as if he was looking through me.

"Ve... I'm not hurt to the point of it being life threatening..." Putting my arms around him just relieved to hear he was okay.

"Then what's wrong Fratello? Why are you crying?" It didn't seem as if he was actually going to answer me after how silent he was, and Iwas taken off guard when he actually did speak, only now his voice was a lot more quiet

"Ludwig sacrificed himself for me... The trap I was in was supposed to kill me... Unlocking the harness, wouldn't have gotten me out... He tore me down and " His hand moved to his neck, which now had a black X drawn on it. "The key to his trap is in my neck... He wouldn't let me get it because it would hurt me..."

Hugging him tighter to try comfort him, how many of us were actually going to make it out of this damn game alive?


	6. Kiku

Flammable Jelly

Shifting as the drowsiness began to wear off, two things instantly alerted me that something was not right, the freezing cold concrete floor below me was one because last I remember, there had been a futon beneath me, and then the pain of something digging into to my shoulder. Shivering slightly in the cold air, my palm moved to rest on the ground attempting to push myself up, but winced from the pain cutting into my palm, which lead me to yank my hand away from the floor. At this point therewas no way to know what was there at the moment, so until it became apparent what I was up against, it seemed pointless to wander around and keep getting hurt.

Looking around the room for the first time since waking up, the flickering flame of a candle finally explained the dim light in the room and gave me a goal, climbing to my feet carefully to avoid whtever was scattered about on the floor, my feet slowly moved over the ground pausing at each clear step to try and analyze my next best move, only my steps weren't always so lucky, leading me to hear the crunch of, what sounded like glass, under my bare feet. Glancing down as another shiver sprouted goose pimples over my arms and legs, my gaze dropped down to find the cause and in the light of the candle I couldn't believe that the only thing covering me was my boxers, so where had the rest of my clothes gone?

"Greece-kun, if you put something in my tea again..." Rubbing my arms to try and warm up, my feet found a clear spot in front of the candle thankfully, noticing it was sitting on top of a small table next to a silver cassette player, curiosity got the better of me, taking the small device into my hand and pressing play, a cheerful child's voice came through the speakers.

"Hello Kiku. I want to play a game. Your 'quirk' is that you always say no, though normally you do what has been asked anyway, but the one time someone needed your help, you didn't do anything, just stood there and watched them fail.

The room you are in is drowned in pure darkness besides that one small candle. The key to unlocking the door to freedom is hidden somewhere in this room. Be quick but careful with the candle, because on your skin is a flammable jelly on wrong move and you'll go up in flames. Oh, and I'd watch where I stepped if I were you." Placing the cassette player back onto the table as it turned off, my gaze shifted to my hand, where there was a strange partially cloudy jell like substance spread across my palm, probably from rubbing my arms...

Glancing around the room once more to try and get an idea of how big it might be, a deep exasperated sigh escaped my lips, it really was pitch black, to the point where ic couldn't see any of the walls surrounding me. Actually, with how dark it was, there may not even have been any walls and there was no way I could possibly know! Turning back to the table to carefully pick up the candle, my hand kept it low to the ground the flame reflecting off all of the glass on the floor,making the floor look like it was covered by dozens of little flames. Moving on from my safe spot while raising the candle to be able to see if any wall appeared in frothing of me, then quickly moved on, trying to find the key as fast as possible.

A loud crunch under my foot made me wince nod but my lower lip to stop from crying out in agony, lowering the candle down a bit, a large shard of glass wa sticking out from the bottom of my foot and there was no other choice but for me to grab the end of it and rip it out before moving on, a scream forcing itself from my throat as tears ran down my cheeks.

Even with the severity of this, my eyes still darted around, waiting for for one of the others,maybe to just appear ranand start laughing, saying 'Gotcha!', but it was obvious that no one was coming. That, no matter how hard I wanted it to be true, this wasn't a prank.

"I made a mistake before, does that mean I must make up for that with my life?" Setting my foot down carefully to push on, my hands reached forward, finding nothing but air in front of me only becoming more frightened when the candle had now reached it's halfway point, yet not even one corner had been found. Bumping into something, my gaze dropped down, confused when the table with the cassette player was there, hadn't that been on the other side? Was I just going in circles?! "Urgh!" Putting the candle on the table, my knees went down against the concret leaving me to ignore the pain from the glass. "I can't even find my way around a dark room, how am I supposed to find a key like this?" Looking up at the table, a curious thought popped into my head. What better place to hide something than the most obvious spot! Reaching out, my fingers wrapped around the cool metal of a chain, yanking on it, the table toppled over toward me, knocking the candle, flame and all, to practically leap my way.

Jumping back away from the flame, a relieved sigh sent a relaxing wave through me when it didn't catch the jell on fire, but groaned shortly after when the flame went out. At least I have the key, now I just need to find the door... Maybe... Sitting in the darkness for a while, waiting for my eyes to adjust to make them sensitive to any light that may possibly be around. For a moment it began to seem futile, until at last, a small stream of light was coming in from somewhere, and a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Oi, I think someone's in this room... The others haven't been locked, but this one is." Hesitating for a moment just wanting to hear the voice again, trying to figure out if it was a friend or foe. Praying to anyone who might be listening that it turned out to be someone who could help me.

"Ve~ Maybe it's one of the others?" Turning quickly to face where the voices were coming from, a large smile spread on my lips at the sound of the so very familiar voice that had never sounded sweeter than now.

"Italy-san!" Silence answered me, but, if he could even hear me, there was no way he couldn't realize it was me, then, thankfully, the voice became louder, as if they had gotten closer to the door.

"Ve~! Japan! Are you okay?" Sighing while climbing to my feet carefully, my steps slowly inching toward the direction of his voice keeping the key held firmly in my palm, determined to get out of here alive.

"Besides a few cuts, I think I'm okay... Keep talking, I can't see the door, I need you to lead me there!" Shuffling forward even more, a yelp echoed through the empty room when my foot crunched onto another shard of glass, only stoping to kneel down and pull it out of my foot. "Italy, who's all with you?" Hearing them speaking quietly amongst themselves, my ears strained to catch anything, but was unable to make out any of the muffled words through the walls.

"It's Romano and Antonio..." No Germany? Had he not been found? Was he not here? How many of us had woken up here? Was... Was Heracles here?! I had to find him!

Feeling the wall against my palms, my feet shuffled towards the right, or at least what I thought was the right, till cold steel met my hands. "Have you found the door yet? Can you get out?" Searching for the lock, my eyes glanced around the room behind me. Something felt wrong, as if someone else was now in the room with me...

"Yes, I have the key, it's to dark, I can't see the key hole, so give me a moment?" If he said something it was blocked out by the thud and loud cursing behind me causing me to whip around startled, trying to face whoever had ended up in the room with only being blinded by a bright light in return, then heard the crunching of glass. Becoming used to the light, a young girl stood there holding a flashlight in one hand and a kimono draped over her other arm.

"Seeing as though you have the key, and found the door, I should congratulate you now, before they see me. I doubt I could take on all four of you. So Kiku, tell me. Are you happy to be alive? Are you more willing to give your help to those in need of it?" Nodding my head quickly, she smiled, then held the kimono out to me, though the sudden motion made me jump, she seemed to be trying to do it in the least threatening way she could. "I don't normally do nice things for those who don't deserve it, but seeing as you made it even through the darkness, I'll make an exception, but," A wicked grin stretched over her lips, he eyes looking like pools of black in the lighting. "just this once." Taking the clothing from her hand, it slid over shoulders quickly, my hands moving automatically to tie it around my waist.

"Th-thank you..." The next voice that was heard was Spain's, and suddenly he was pounding on the door like a maniac, his voice concerned and hostile all at the same time.

"Japan, is she hurting you! Imoto! Why are you doing this? What is the point in this!" The girl just giggled, then shined the light briefly on the door, letting me see the lock for only a brief second before turning away. Shoving the key roughly into the lock, it twisted with a little struggle and the door started to swing open on its own, letting me see the three weary Nations that were now in front of me.

Spain looked back into the room cursing under in breath. "She got away..." The girls voices called out from inside the room, it was faint but still audible, it's message seeming to send a chill down all of our spines.

"Hey Antonio, if you don't hurry, it'll soon be the 'Bad Touch Duo', Gilbert's about to wake up~!" She giggled again, then continued. "Won't he be in for a shock... And Kiku, I'd go right if I were you, before Heracles goes to sleep for good." The voice faded away as we looked at each other, adverting my gaze down the right hallway, then the left, the later seemed a safer route, but since when has the easy way been the right way? Starting down the right hall, Italy suddenly grabbed my arm, his honey eyes unnaturally wide.

"Ve~ Kiku, be careful... I've already lost Ludwig... I can't lose you too..." Tears welded up in his eyes, unlike something I would normally do, my arms slid around him in a hug his quickly finding their way around me as well, then sighed, and tried to convince myself that I'd see him again, but a nagging voice in the back of my mind said that was very unlikely...

"I have to find Greece-san... I just know he's here too... Get out safe Italy-san... Please..." Untangling myself from his arms he nodded and wiped at the tears running down his cheeks, and in the moment, something happened, and I could swear his eyes became dull and cold. While strange and unlike him, I knew then he'd be okay, and I was sure if anyone was able to get out of here, it would be him in the end.

Turning as tears welled up in my own eyes, my legs carried me as fast as they could down the hall while I prayed that it wasn't to late.


	7. Gilbert

Jaw Trap

Groaning as my head rolled to the side with a slight popping noise, my eyes struggled to open now that my eyelids felt as heavy as lead. When world started to come into focus, my still groggy mind struggled to comprehend what was going on, leaving me to stare at my unfamiliar surroundings, yet nothing making any many sense. Where was I? There was no way this was home, unless it was Antonio's house, or Francis', but, it was very unlikely either of them had any room so drab.

Sitting there for a moment hoping some memory of wherethis was would pop into my head but nothing came to mind, and instead I suddenly became away of the metal fixture around my head, then winced when it became obvious that metal spikes were shoved into my mouth.

What the hell is going on?

Trying to raise my arms to free my head from whatever, thing, was around me, but looked down quickly when they wouldn't move annoyed to find that where was duct tape wrapped around my wrists holding me to the arms of the chair. Honestly if this had been in any other situation, the being tied up part probably wouldn't have bothered me as much as it did at the moment, but now, it was just kinda scaring the shit outta me, and I swear by how awesome I am, that when the TV next to me turned on by itself, I did not scream.

"Hello Gilbert, I want to play a game. You've always said how "awesome" you are, how much better you are only because you're you. How much better do you think you'll be if you're constantly flapping jaw filled, that's filled with selfpraising comments, were ripped off? On the back of the trap is a timer set for sixty seconds. The key to your freedom resides in the stomach of your dead cell mate. Can you look past who he was, to go on with who you are?" As the screen went black again, my first reaction was to freak out and try to tear free of the tape. Finally, after lots of struggling and twisting of my wrists, one of my arms came free which gave me the chance to tear at the tape holding my other arm. Once freed, my eyes looked around the room nervously, and then as I stood up without thinking about it, the sound of a pin being pulled caught my ears, then a ticking clock.

Oh shit!

Looking around frantically, the unknown figure off the side of the room caught my attention, leaving me to rush over to whoever it was, their face was covered by some sort of cloth so I couldn't tell who it was, but once there was only a few feet between them and me, my heart sank as my knees buckled and sent me to the floor with a loud echoing thud.

West?

Laying on the chest of this unmasked stranger, was the same black iron cross that hung around my own neck and now suddenly felt a thousand times heavier while I slid just a little bit closer to them. Their chain and cross were saturated in blood, but it was still the same cross, and only other person that wore that, to my knowledge, was Ludwig...

This bastard expects me to cut up my own brother?

...The key resides in your dead cell mate...

Even if he's already dead... How can you make someone choose between this? He's my little brother!

Choosing instead to pull frantically at the contraption around my head, it just didn't even budge, and it seemed as if there was no other way to get the fucking thing off of my head besides the key, so, hesitantly picking up the small knife on the floor, it shook in my hand as my eyes stayed locked on it, but then my gaze moved to my brother. At that same moment the ticking suddenly stopped, and the rusty metal complaining as it moved. Screwing my eyes shut tightly, tears started streaming down my cheeks, it may not have always seemed like it, but, I loved my little brother to much to do anything like this...

This is so unawesome.

Feeling my jaw starting to be pried apart, it suddenly snapped open fully, leaving me with my vision for a few seconds, but as the pain started to register everything went black.

Continuing down the hall at a significantly slower pace than before, with so many doors, it would be so easy to pass what you were looking for, yet, something about the me are at door gave me an off feeling. Pushing it open, the first thing that came into focus was the blood that was beginning to dry on the floor, then as my eyes searched for the source of the blood, my hand clamped over my mouth leaving me just staring ahead, my stomach tying into a tight knot.

"G-Greece-san?" The chair he must have been sitting in had tipped over, and what seemed to have been a glass box that was around his head lay shattered on the floor leaving only the frame behind. There was a large gash in his stomach as well, along with a bloody piece of glass not to far away from wh his body lay motionless, and for a moment if you kept your mind on how carefree his expression was, you could almost fool yourself into believing he was asleep...

Looking at the tubes that looked like they had been connected to the box, a study stream of water fell from them. He was drowned? That doesn't explain, the cut, or the glass... What had he done?

This game is meant to test our will to live... The key must have been inside him...

Slowly walking over to where his body lay I knelt down next to him, ignoring everything untilit hit me that it takes hours for blood to dry and most of this was becoming tacky, leaving me to wipe the tears from my eyes when the realization hit me.

He must have been dead before I even woke up...

"I wish I could have done something... You didn't deserve this Heracles... None of us did... But especially not you..." More tears welled up in my eyes, but this time didn't bother to wipe them away, they weren't going to stop any time soon, so instead ended up putting my face in my hands, shaking my head with a sob.

Fate has a funny way of telling us it's to late, you've missed you chance...

The sound of something moving caught my attention, and by the time I had finally turned back, the door to the room was closing, pushing up and running to the door, it slammed shut just before reaching it, two seconds later the click of a large lock echoed around the room. This door had no key hole... It had to be opened from the outside.

Leaning against the door, I sighed and slid down to the floor pulling my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them. It could take quite a while but it seemed like all there was to do wait for Italy to come looking for me, sooner or later he'd notice I hadn't returned, right? Sighing again my cheeks settled against my knees, just letting me stare at the wall.

I guess my test wasn't over after all...


	8. The Nordics

Fatal Five: Keys and Blades

Opening my eyes slowly, pain flaired up in my skull leaving me rubbing my head, what happened? Shifting slightly, my shoulder came into contact with something hard and cold, looking over, it was startling to find a metal wall there looming overme, looking to my other side, there was another one. Hesitating, my gaze up slowly shifted up, horrified to see two razors above my head, making a V with the point towards the wall behind me.

If I got pulled into that. I gulped. I'd lose my head!

Turning my gaze as new a noise caught my attention, another set of feet appeared from behind the metal wall, then when moving forward to see who it was, something caught on my neck not letting me go any further. Bringing my hands up, they touched the cool metal ring around my neck, then they found a padlock hanging from the front of it, running them to the back of it, where there was a cord connecting me to something, and upon looking back up again, then noticed the cord was feeding into the wall, just above the blades.

Looking over as whoever was next to me shifted, refraining from making any noise until they decided to speak but they didn't, but somewhere further in the room well at least guessing it was further because of how faint it was, I did hear Abel's voice.

"H-hey? What the hell?" Pulling out on the cord to try and see how far away he was, I heard four voices in response gag slightly, which prompted me to sit back again, fearing that he had a collar similar to mine, and we were connected. Another voice in the room spoke, which brought up the question, how many of us were here?

"D' y'u h've t' 'e s' lo'd?" Climbing to my feet, my eyes scanned around the room, then settled on five glass boxes in the middle of the room, each holding a key upon a chain. Moving out of the stall a little bit using what little slack the cord and gained from the new altitude, I could now see Berwald, Tino, Abel, and Lukas in metal stalls like mine, each with a collar of their own just as I had feared.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Looking at Lukas as his normal emotionless voice echoed throughout the room, my head shook in response, jumping startled when an altered voice blared through a speaker in the ceiling, where everyone's attention a as now focused.

"Hello and welcome. The five of you are connected, in more ways than one, though at the moment, your lives are the connection. If one of you were to run forward, the others would back toward the razors. In the boxes ahead of you are the keys to your survival. The moment someone runs for one of those keys the timer will start and you will have only sixty seconds for you all to be freed. If not, the cords will be pulled back into the wall, decapitating who ever is still trapped. Put aside your differences, and work together, and the five of you might survive..." There was a laugh, that sent a chill down my spine and goose pimples sprouted on my arms as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Might."

As the voice disappeared, my attention turned over to the others trying to er gad their emotions, Berwald was standing there emotionless, much like Lukas, then Tino, who always had a smile, was standing there so scared he was trembling, and Abel just seemed horrified.

"G't re'dy, I'm g'ing f'r o'e o' t'e ke's." The rest of us gripped the metal sides of the stalls as he ran forward. Tightening my grip, it was a struggle to not be pulled back into the razors and my hands we're starting to slip when the sound of shattering glass filled the room and the cord started to loosen. Next, without any warning, Abel ran forward, holding on, my eyes looked at the clock, forty seconds, slipping back more as another box shattering, my eyes shifted up as Lukas ran out pulling Abel back faster and giving the rest of is a break from holding on.

Glancing at the clock again, my heart started poundingin my chest, only fifteen seconds left and two more keys to get. Watching Lukas, he seemed to be having trouble, so hoping it would help my hands gripped the walls as my feet moved back to give him more length of the cable, finally he got to the box, shattering it and grabded his key, next Tino tried to run out, but didn't seem to have the strength to pull the cord far enough to even make it half way, and it took a second but finally it hit me, he wasn't going to make it, even with the extra cable from Abel and Berwald having freed themselves of their collars, after a second attempt he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Go on! Go!" Now I ran forward, only daring a quick glance at the clock, then looked back, seeing Lukas get his collar off, and seeing Berwald messing with Tino's. I had barely gotten passed the halfway point when Tino gasped with a sudden tint of excitement in his voice. "One key works for them all!" Looking back again, it was obvious that he had been freed, with no enough time to make it to the box, Lukas started to pull me back, pressing his key into my hand as soon as our hands were in reach of each other. Fumbling with the lock and trying to get the key in without being able to see, my eyes caught the clock just as it hit zero. The cord on my collar retracted suddenly. Lukas reached forward to grab me, but for a split second there was a flash of pain, then darkness.

Stopping to lean against the nearest wall to try to regain a clear head everything was starting to grow dark around me leaving me to stumble, half blind, down the corridors, but I couldn't stop now, Arthur was here somewhere, and I had to find him before it was to late. Pushing off from the wall once more, my feet stumbled forward a few steps before being forced against the wall again.

"This is getting ridiculous... Why am I so dizzy?" Looking back for any clue To baht was going on, a humorless chuckle forced itself from my throat as tears pooled in the corners of my eyes, the floor of the hallway behind me was littered with puddles of blood, to be honest, as my eyes followed the trail as far as it could, my mind struggled to apprehend how I had made it this far to begin with... "This isn't good," Closing my eyes for a moment while putting my forehead against the wall, I sighed. "at this rate I'll never find him. I'm likely to bleed to death first." Then out of nowhere, footsteps caught my attention, so with a new found hope my arms pushed me from the wall, my attention moving to my right, where I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Antonio, Romano, and Feliciano. The later was running over to me, his eyes wide.

"Ve~! Alfred! You're here too?" Nodding, Antonio and Romano reached us shortly, yet the Spaniard was restless. "I'll catch up! Go find Gil! Hurry!" Without another word of prompting they ran off at top speed down another hall, leaving me to look down at the little brunette standing in front of me.

"You wouldn't happen to of seen Arthur... Would you of?" He shook his head sadly, then looked down both sides of the halls, his eyes lingering on the hall where my blood was left pooling.

"Ve~ Have you seen Kiku? He went searching for Greece, and we haven't seen him since." My shoulders dropped in despair. How many of us were here? How many were alive? Dead? Or even yet to wake up in their trap... "Come on, I'll help you find Arthur..." He pulled my arm around his shoulders, being careful of the large chuck of nothing in my palm and let me lean against his small frame, starting to go back the way he had come, the two of us traversed faster than I had on my own, and even though it was small, there was a flicker of hope, now all there was left to do was pray we wouldn't be to late to save Arthur.


	9. Arthur

The Rack: Arthur

Stinging pain in my hands and feet brought me out of my, slightly uncomfortable, slumber. Attempting to move, surprise and fear took a hold of me, then I sighed, this was probably just America being a bloody idiot again. Finally opening my eyes, it took me only but a moment to figure out, I wasn't in America's room like I had been when I fell asleep...

"What the...?" Trying to turn my head when a strange voice started to speak, fear once more took ahold when I realized I was completely immobile.

"Hello Arthur. I want to play a game. You're quick to judge those younger Nations who still seek power, when you were once the same way. Where is your power when you need it? Each of your limbs is on a rotating plank, to escape you have to find a way to free one of you hands and grab the key to unlocking your head. Probably better to do that before your neck is broken." Frozen in fear, I knew I must have been a sight, strapped to whatever it was I was stuck to, trembling, and probably bleeding from the things that had been nailed into my hands and feet. This was to cruel for America, so who would do this? Possibly Russia, but, we were Allies, so why would he do that? This doesn't make any bloody sense! I was torn out of my thoughts when my right arm slowly started to twist, closing my hand slightly, I could feel the round end of a nail sticking out of my hand, causing me to wince slightly. Ouch... Clenching my hand into a tight fist, I ripped it free from the nail, hot tears instantly running down my cheeks as I did.

"Fuck!" Yes. Perfect word to describe my predicament. Fucked. Completely, totally, utterly, bloody, fucked! Taking a deep breath, I reached out as far as I could trying to claim the key, but I wasn't leaning far enough. Even at my limit. The key was just out of my reach. "Bloody hell!" Feeling my left arm start to twist now, I moved back against the planks of wood, clenched my hand into a tight fist once more, and tore it off the nail, screaming as I did so. Taking only a moment, I started reaching forward again, I was closer, but still just not close enough! A sudden familiar voice made me jump, turning my gaze the best I could, I saw Italy and America standing in the doorway, the later leaning on the small Italian for support, or so it seemed, I finally realized they could help me when Italy called to me again.

"England!" Continuing to reach for the key, I groaned then leaned back, feeling my right leg start to twist, quickly I turned my gaze to the two Nations in the doorway.

"Help me! Please!" America moved off of Italy as the brunette ran over, and I instantly noticed the other collapse to the ground. No. Bigger task at hand! Keep focused! Looking down at Italy, he had his head turned up to look at the key, which was about a foot over his head.

"Ve~! I can't reach it! I'm to small!" Leaning forward again, I stretched as far as possible, arching anyway I could to reach the key. Finally I was able to grasp the bottom and pull it off the hook, but the bone in my leg snapping made me scream and drop the key. "I got it! Hold on!" As tears blurred my vision, I felt the machine move, so the small Italian must have been climbing onto it. Hearing the click of a lock, I grabbed the bars holding my head down, grinning to find I could pull them away, looking down at Italy as he landed back on the floor, he grabbed the nails in my feet then turned his gaze up to me. Holding onto the wooden planks, I nodded for him to pull them out. Biting my lip, I cringed hearing the metal hit the floor. Carefully lowering myself to the floor, I screamed again when my, completely mutilated, leg was untwisted, Italy catching me before I fell. I looked up at him with a smile, and he seemed relieved.

"Thank you so much Italy! Thank you! Thank you!" In reply he just helped me shift to a position where he could help me walk, turning to look at the doorway, all my joy faded, and a sharp pain hit my heart. Carefully making our way over to America, I dropped beside him, ignoring the pain, just intent to find some sort of sign that he was alive. The pool of blood around him though, told me my hope was futile. Just to make sure, I checked for a pulse, in both his neck and wrist, then listened to see if he was breathing. Hanging my head, a sob escaped my throat, as tears once more started flowing down my cheeks. "Alfred..." Italy knelt down beside me, then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ve... I'm sorry Arthur... We still have others to find... I know it's hard to lose them, but we have the chance to save those who haven't woken up yet. When we get out of this place, we'll come back for him, I promise." Nodding, I let him help me to my feet, then looked at him, hesitant about what I was thinking about saying, then just let it be. I could tell it was just something that I shouldn't be asking...


	10. Roderich

The Furnace: Roderich

Laying on the hard floor, I kept my eyes closed, as soon as I had woken up I knew that I wasn't in my house anymore, but I was hoping that if just relaxed, I would remember going to another Nations house. Maybe Prussia and Germany's? Possibly, though most likely not, could I be at Switzerland's, not one of the places I visit the most but, a possibility right? Slowly I opened my eyes, waiting for my sight to clear up before I started looking around, a grey concrete ceiling came into focus above me. Sitting up, my heart started to race as I realized the whole room was made out of concrete, with a big iron door, which just by looking at it I could tell it wouldn't open without a key. Now the question is, how do I find the key? Climbing to my feet, I rubbed my head and groaned, not noticing the pain before now. Lightly touching my forehead, I flinched, pulling my hand away, there was blood on my fingers, as if someone had hit me with something. Hungary maybe, but she's never hit me before, why would she now? Ignoring the pain for now, I turned my gaze to the ground, searching for anything that might be able to help me, finally my attention was grabbed by a tape player laying on the ground, with a tape next to it that had 'Play Me' written on it. Picking them both up, I placed the tape into the player, hesitantly hitting play, shortly after an altered voice came from the speakers, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hello Roderich. I want to play a game. You always burn people by acting so much better than them, spending money on expensive things, when in reality you're cheap. Like your life. The key to the room is in the furnace next to you. If you're not afraid to bet a little burnt yourself, you might survive... Might." As the tape stopped, I turned, for the first time I saw the furnace, looking through the little window, I could see a key hanging on a chain, glancing around, I set the tape player down. Moving closer to the furnace, I opened the door, seeing the chain move up, at first, I just tried to reach it with my arm, hoping that I would be able to grab it, but it was to far. Taking a deep breath to relax my racing heart, I started to crawl into the furnace, by the time I could reach the key, I was completely inside the machine. Reaching up, my hand encased the cool metal of the key, but as I pulled it down, the door of the furnace closed, and I could hear the sound of gas entering the chamber. Moments later, flames sprung up around me, pulling the key off the hook it was on, I turned, looking behind me, there was a wall of fire blocking the door, and slowly the flames were creeping towards me. Frantically looking around for something, anything to get me out, I noticed a handle on the wall in front of me, then saw through the window, seeing now that it was another door. Crawling closer to it, I grabbed the handle, turning it, only to have the door not open, with no time to dwell on that, I started looking around again, seeing a nozzle on the other side of the flames. Ignoring that my eyes scanned the inside of the chamber again, as the flames reached my shoes, pulling my legs closer, flames sprung up on both sides and in front of me, moving closer as well. Starting to panic, I looking once more towards the nozzle, quickly I reached for it, but as soon ad my hand made contact, I pulled back, crying out from the pain of how hot the metal had been. Covering my hand with the sleeve of my coat, I once more reached for the nozzle, as the flames around me caught my pant leg, without thinking, I turned the nozzle to right, making the flames spring up more. Pulling my arm back quickly, I tried putting the flames that were growing on my clothes out, only to be engulfed by more fire as I squirmed around. Not even concerned with what would happen, I moved to start kicking the door to the furnace, screaming as the fire finally made it's way to my skin. Feeling my skin start to peel away I reached for the nozzle again, not even bothering to protect my hand, I grabbed it and turned it to the left as quickly as I could. The flames around me died, but the fire that had caught on my clothes did not. Kicking the door one last time, I flung open, but I wasn't able to push myself out, and the fresh air made the fire worse, tilting my head back as I screamed again, the last thing I saw, was a little girl watching me through the other door window with a grin.

Looking back to make sure Romano was still behind me, I stopped as we came to a four way intersection in the halls, oh God, which way do we go? Where would Gilbert be? Romano tapped my shoulder, and when I looked back at him, he was staring at the ground, turning my gaze to floor, where there was a trail of blood, as if a body had been dragged. Following the trail with my eyes, it turned to the left, glancing over at Romano, he nodded then followed me down the left hallway, where the trail lead to a door that was cracked open. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, Romano's hands flew to his mouth to stifle a yelp, two bodies lay on the floor, one was Gilbert, who's lower jaw was almost completely disconnected from his head. Moving closer, I pulled the cover off the second body, then turned to Romano who wasn't looking.

"...Found Germany..." The Italian turned, then shook his head, slowly walking over he looked up at me, trembling slightly.

"Fuck... We can't let fratello see him... He'll have another breakdown..." He gently took my head, pulling me towards the door. "Come on... I'm sure there are others here, we might still be able to help them." Glancing back at my lost friend once more, I shook my head as tears pooled in my eyes, realizing what his task must have been.

_His key must have been in Germany... What brother could do that?_

Statistics So Far

Dead: 6

Alive: 14

Characters still to be brought it: 4

Chance There will be a sequel: 50%


	11. Ivan

The Freezer Room: Ivan

I was used to the cold yes, but this was worse than normal, rolling over a bit, I rubbed my arms, I knew in the beginning that I wasn't in my own house, or at any of the Nations that I had visited before. Opening my eyes as I shivered more, the light blinded me for a few moments, before I could tell that the room seemed to be a giant freezer, looking down, I was confused to find that I was only in a thin shirt and thin pants. Where was my coat? My scarf? Climbing to my feet, my eyes came level with a shelf, where a tape player was sitting there, picking it up, I checked it over a bit, then pressed play, wondering if anything was in it.

"Hello Ivan. I want to play a game. You've been cold to others for decades, lets see how you like it. This room is in sub temperatures, and the only key is stuck in a big block of ice next to you. The only thing you have to get it out with is your hands, I'd hurry, the mist will turn on soon." Setting the tape player down, I looked around for the ice that the voice had mentioned, finding not a block, but a huge wall of ice behind me. Moving closer, I brushed the ice off, barely able to see a key further in. Turning once more, I hoped to find something that I could use to break the ice with, but as the tape had said, there was nothing, hearing a click I stopped, then looked up. Seconds later, a light mist came down from the sprinklers overhead, shivering more, I moved over to the door. It didn't budge when I tried to pull it off the hinges, standing there annoyed, my attention was grabbed by a thermometer on the wall, moving over to it, I rubbed my arms trying to warm up a little bit. Behind the glass, the small needle was at ten below, and still descending, I would never be able to get that key out before I froze to death! Hearing another click, the mist started coming down harder, speeding up the descent of the needle, quickly moving back over to the wall of ice. Placing one hand over where the key would be, I hoped that I was still warm enough to melt the ice, a small drop ran down the side of the ice before freezing only centimeters away.

"Shit, this isn't good..." Rubbing my hands together, I blew on them, then rubbed my arms, scraping a thin layer of ice off my skin. Pounding on the ice with my fist, I cursed under my breath when it didn't crack or chip. "Where's America when you need him? Or my pipe..." Another click echoed around the room as the mist turned into actual droplets, moving over to the thermometer again, the needle was getting dangerously close to thirty below. Rushing back over to the ice, I used my nails to claw at it, ignoring the fact that my skin was sticking to the dry ice, I continued to try and scrape it out even when the ice started dripping with blood. Yelling in frustration as the blood froze, filling the hole I had just gotten started, stopping to rub my arms, I was startled to find another layer of ice had already become stuck to my skin, grabbing an edge of it, it tore off some of my skin as I yanked it off my arm. Crying out in pain, I dropped my knees, placing a hand over my now bleeding arm, it wasn't even a minute later when the blood had frozen with already another layer of ice covering it. Shivering violently now, I moved against a wall, then pulled my knees to my chest, hoping the bunching up would allow me to keep more body heat. Looking at the wall of ice, I sighed as the water hitting it froze almost instantly, adding more and more to it, I may be one of the larger Nations, but I didn't have super strength like America, that's why I carried my pipe... Trying to move my arms, there was a slight cracking noise, but other than that, nothing happened, the ice must have encased my arms and my legs together. Attempting to completely uncurl, my heart raced when the ice didn't even crack this time, taking a shaky breath, I started coughing, the air to cold to even get a good breath. I never thought that I would die from something so simple, something I was so used to, closing my eyes, I sighed. "I wonder what kind of person I'll come back as..." Letting the numbing cold take over, darkness shortly followed after.

Leaning against the door, I kept my kimono wrapped around me tightly, starting to shiver just slightly, it seemed as if the room had gotten colder all of a sudden. Barely lifting my gaze, I wiped my tears away, still not wanting to believe Heracles was actually dead, and now that I knew where the key was... I couldn't bring myself to get it, Italy was bound to come looking for me sooner or later, right? If he's even still alive that is, I had no way to tell in here, how many more had they found? How many had they found to late? Climbing to my feet, which were still sore from the glass I had walked on in my trap, I slowly made my way over to Heracles, kneeling down beside him sadly. Scanning the trap around his head, I gasped, there was a padlock on it! Which meant the key inside of him wasn't for the door but for the box! Climbing back up, I started checking around the room quickly, opening any drawers in the desks, or cabinets, becoming discouraged as nothing came up. Pulling the last drawer in a cabinet open, I was surprised to find a button, glancing around nervously, I dared to push it. The floor instantly dropped out from under me, falling into the pitch black, as I hit the ground, I was thankful the pain only lasted for a few moments...

"You can't kill them like that! They have to have a chance to free themselves! These are meant to test them! To see if they have the will to change their life, not to kill them with any chance of survival!" As Imoto stopped yelling, the boy in front of her chuckled, then sat down on the top of the desk beside him, looking down at her.

"When did you become so weak? If you wanted them to survive so much, you wouldn't have made the traps so difficult." Imoto looked down at the ground, shifting slightly before looking up at the boy again, who was smirking now. "I'm right and you know it."

"If I wanted them to have no chance at survival I wouldn't have given them keys or clues! I'm changing their lives, you're just killing them, there is a difference!" Waving his hand dismissing what was said, as he stood he pushed past Imoto, violently shoving her to the side. As he disappeared through the doorway, no doubt to make more of his own traps, Imoto sighed, then shook her head. "Ototo... This isn't what I taught you..."

Statistics So Far

Dead: 8

To Be Brought In Later: 3

Alive:11

Chance There Will Be A Sequel: 60%


	12. Francis

Knife Chair: Francis

Slowly opening my eyes, I was surprised to find that I no longer was in my house. Focusing on the shape in front of me, my heart raced seeing knives lined up in front of my face, the blades pointing toward me. Looking down when pain shot up my arm as I moved my hand, felt sick seeing all the blood that had pooled on the arm of the chair. Glass shards were cutting into my wrists! Where the hell was I! What was going on here? Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head as a young girl walked out of nowhere, causing me to gasp.

"Imoto!" Silently she moved next to the chair, then moved to sit on a desk top close by, her gaze was cold, which made my heart race even more.

"Hello Francis. I want to play a game. Do you like games? You should, you are a player after all. Your looks have allowed you to use almost anyone you want, both human and your fellow Nations. Are you willing to give up your looks to stay alive? Behind the knives is the button to your release, all you have to do is lean forward and press it. I'd hurry though, before the glass hits a vein." I was horrified when she smirked, this was her idea of a game? After a few minutes her eyes narrowed, and her voice came out in a growl. "Are you so vain that you'd rather die then hurt your precious face?" Shaking my head, she crossed her legs, still glaring at me.

"Non, sooner or later someone will notice I'm gone." Now she grinned, pulling a remote out, as she pressed a button, a TV in the corner of the room turned on. The screen moved between views, some showing rooms, others showing hallways of what seemed to be an old school. My heart sank when in one of the rooms, Gilbert was laying on the floor, his lower jaw almost disconnected. Next to him lay Ludwig, who was motionless. "My God..."

"Anyone that might care enough to save you is dead, well besides Spain and England, but the later is running out of time, and blood. To bad for Spain, he only missed his chance to save Prussia by a few minutes. So come on, don't be weak." She leaned closer, her grin wicked. "Do it." Staring at the button, I took a shaky breath then leaned forward, feeling the knives cut my face as I moved closer. Holding my eyes closed, tears ran down my cheeks, burning the wounds. Pulling away from the knives, I dropped my head to my chest. "And Ototo says I'm weak..." Taking a deep breath, I pushed through the knives again, getting closer to the button than before. I was almost able to press it when a searing pain in my wrist made me pull away and scream. Watching her move off of the desk, she sighed when checking my wrist, after a second, she grinned then looked up at me. "You know, I think I might take Ototo's advice, just this once." Fear gripped my heart as she placed her hands on both of my wrists.

"Non! I told you I was sorry! Please don't! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" As he gaze moved up again, I thought for a moment that she would surely rethink her plan. Then her eyes narrowed and she shoved my wrists down on the glass, making me scream again.

"Apology not excepted." Watching the blood pour over the sides of the chairs arm, I looked up again, already feeling dizzy. Imoto was was walking out of the room, but then she stopped in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder at me. "You'll never change, you didn't last time, why would you now."

_Last time? What does she mean by last time? Did it happen before I lost my memories? Or was she the cause of that?_

As my eye lids grew heavy, all I could do was let them close, as the darkness took over, a numbness washed over me.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall for a short break, I attempted to calm my breathing, looking down at my leg, I groaned, quickly unbuttoning my shirt. I tied it to my leg, one to try and get it to stop bleeding, and two, to keep it attached to the rest of my body. Leaning back again, I looked first to my left, then to my right, cursing under my breath.<p>

"Italy! Where the bloody hell are you!" Listening for a reply, I was sure would never come, I sighed, the little Italian had run off when someone close by had screamed. There was no doubt in my mind that it had been Francis, but I was in no shape to run, hell I could barely walk! Now I was alone in this God forsaken maze of a building, with a mutilated leg, and having no idea which way to go to get out. Tilting my head back against the wall, I slightly glanced back the way I had come, then shook my head, tears running down my cheeks now that I was alone. How many of us were dead? The only people I've seen yet are Italy and Alfred, but, the later sadly was already gone, and even thought Italy hasn't exactly said it, I could tell by the way he was acting that Germany was dead. I knew they'd come back in the end, but just like Francis when he came back, they'd lose all their memories, forgetting friends, family, and even lovers. They'd only know who they were. Wiping my eyes, I pushed off the wall, slowly continuing down the hallway, stopping every so often to rest my leg. Jumping startled, I winced, and lightly placed my hand on my leg, then looked around, was that, a phone ringing? Moving toward the sound carefully, I took a left turn at the end of this hall, surprised to find a dead in with a table sitting there, and on that table, sat the ringing phone. Hesitantly moving forward, I took the phone off the receiver, but didn't hold it anywhere near my head. A loud voice came through the speaker, shocking me.

_Didn't Italy say the killer was a girl? Then why is this voice a boys?_

"Mayday mayday _razors _in the UK!" Dropping the phone as the line when dead, I backed away, which was the wrong thing to do, turning to my right quickly, the last thing I saw was three giant razors rushing toward me.

Statistics So Far

Dead: 10

Alive: 9

To Be Brought In: 2

Chance There Will Be a Sequel: 80%

Chance I Need Ideas For Characters In The Sequel: 100%

(I plan on having: Canada; Switzerland; Italy (again); Germany (again; has no memories); Sealand (still a maybe); Belarus; Poland; France (again; has no memories). I need about nineteen or twenty characters, if you want to see someone again, or if you have another character you want to add, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.)


	13. The Nordics pt 2

Fatal Five: Ceiling Jars

Sweden (Berwald); Finland (Tino); Norway (Lukas); Denmark (Abel); Iceland (Emil)

Stopping in the next room, I glanced back just as the door started closing, getting a quick glance at Emil's body before it shut. Only moments later, a loud boom followed by the sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the current room we were in. Nail bombs no doubt. Turning my gaze to Berwald and Tino, the later was holding onto the bigger nations arm, trembling, while Berwald looked around suspiciously. Lukas on the other hand, was standing there just as emotionless as ever, does he not realize he just lost his little brother? Sighing, I looked up at the speaker as the altered voice came through.

"In this room, there are jars above you, only three hold keys to the safe chambers. You have one minute till those bombs go off to hide. Starting..." I picked up a plank of wood that was laying on the ground, then looked up at the jars, I couldn't tell which ones had keys, they had more glass in them to block it. "Now." Instantly I started smashing all the jars, thankful there were at most twenty, noticing the first key drop, out of the corner of my eye I saw Berwald grab it then press it into Tino's hand, pushing toward one of the chambers, grabbing the second key for himself as it dropped to the floor. Glancing at the timer, I hurried, breaking the last jar I caught they key, quickly going to the last chamber and unlocking it, looking back, Lukas was watching the countdown clock. Fifteen seconds! Grabbing his arm, I pushed him into the chamber, he seemed shocked as he landed on his back, not having any time to waste, I climbed in over him, blocking him from anything that could fly out with my own body just as the bombs went off. Letting everything settle, I moved away from Lukas slightly, glancing back at the room, dust was slowly settling. Turning to Lukas I smiled, he looked down hesitantly, moving closer to him confused, Lukas raised his head, then lightly pressed his lips to mine. Staring at him shocked when he pulled away, it was obvious that he was trying to stay emotionless like normal, but I could see a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Tell anyone about that and I'll kill you." Smiling again, I crawled out of the chamber, finding Tino looking around worried as Berwald checked around the room.

"Where is Lukas?" Looking back, I moved as Lukas climbed back out, brushing the dust off his clothes and Tino sighed relieved.

"C'me o', t'e ne't do'r i' op'n." Turning to Berwald, I realized he was right, the next door was opened, showing a dark room, taking a deep breath, I hesitated for only a moment before moving on.

Bathtub Trap

Following Abel into the next room, my attention was automatically grabbed by a tub of water in the middle of the room, looking around completely, I noticed there were also five coils of electric cables. By the humming in the air, I was almost positive they were live. The voice echoed down from the speaker, the alteration seemed faded, sounding like a young girl.

"There are five cables, that don't quite reach the tub. Use your bodies as conductors. You have three minutes to generate enough electricity to open the door before the bombs go off." Glancing around to find anything that we could use, other than ourselves, I was distraught to find nothing, looking up as Abel walked over to the tub, he turned to us seeming normal, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Guys, get the cables for me." Understanding immediately what he was doing, I shook my head violently, unable to keep up the emotionless mask under this pressure, I ran over to him.

"No! I won't let you!" He smiled sadly, then turned to see Berwald picking up two of the cables, wincing as he did so. "Please Abel! I've already lost Emil, I can't lose you too..."

"Lukas, we don't have time to argue, wouldn't you rather lose one, then hurt everyone and possible leave us incapable for the next trap? This way, you guys can take on whatever it is that's coming your way." Looking at the next door, then the bombs, I sighed, knowing he was right, just, wishing he wasn't. As Berwald walked over dragging the cords along, Abel stepped into the tub, taking the cables from the other, his body stiffening as the electric current ran through him.

Tino came over next, reluctantly giving the third cable to him, I picked up the last two cables, yelping as I did so, heading back over, Able was able to move enough to grab them from my hands, not giving me a chance to do anything to help him. Slowly a line of red lights above the next door started coming on, as the last one turned on, a loud creaking noise filled the room when the door moved to the side. Looking back at Abel, Tino grabbed my arm, trying to pull me into the next room.

"Come on! We need to go! I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do!" Berwald grabbed both of us, dragging us into the room as the door shut.

10 Pints Of Blood

Checking the next room while Tino attempted to cheer up Lukas, who's normally emotionless face, was stained with tears. Moving over to the machine in the room, I looked through one of the holes in the side, just big enough for a hand. The light found it's way through the glass on top, shining in on a blade, like one you would see on a table saw. Standing straight to see through the glass on the top of the machine, there was a ten pint beaker, with tubes leading from below each of the saw blades, into the beaker. Suddenly the voice came through the speaker, no longer altered, but a normal girl child's voice.

"A body holds ten pints of blood, you nations are no exception. There is a beaker in the machin in front of you, filling it will open the door, all you have to do is place you hand in the machine. You have fifteen minutes to fill it. Tick tock." The buzzing of saws filled the room, Tino and Lukas walked over, looking at the machine horrified.

"W' h've t' f'll i' wi'h t'n p'nts o' bl'od." They looked at each other, then slowly Lukas walked over to the machine, standing in front of one of the holes, as he started to slide his hand in, Tino tried to stop him, bu Lukas turned and shoved him away a bit. Grabbing Lukas by the front of his shirt, I almost lifted him off the ground. "W'tch y'rself." He shoved me away as well, looking at both of us angrily.

"Do you want to get out of here or not? If this is what we have to do, so be it!" Before either of us could do anything, he slid his hand back into the hole, the buzzing noise changed slightly, and the sound of tearing skin and cracking bones joined it as Lukas screamed, gripping the side of the machine with his free hand. The plate of glass over his hand was being splattered red, Tino looked away like he was going to be sick, moving over to the machine, I looked through the glass, seeing there was already about two pints of blood in the beaker. Turning to find the countdown clock, it had only bee five minutes, and he had just placed his hand in the saw, Tino grabbed my arm when I stepped closer to the machine. Glancing back, he was looking at me horrified.

"Don't! Berwald please don't!" Lifting his chin, I wiped the tears from his cheeks, before kissing his lips softly.

"I wi'l b' f'ne. L'kas 'an't d' t'is al'ne." Turning back to the machine, it was already halfway filled, taking a deep breath, I placed my hand into one of the holes as well, biting back a scream when my hand met the saw blade. Moving my attention to Lukas, he was starting to look pale, extremely pale, Tino looked over the machine, then gasped, pulling Lukas away from the machine quickly. Glancing at the beaker, I realized why he had done it, it was already seven pints full, and I couldn't have even contributed one pint yet! Finding the countdown clock, there was still seven minutes to go, we'd get out with plenty of time to go. Looking back, I stopped right before I spoke, Tino was kneeling on the ground next to Lukas, who wasn't breathing, hearing a door open, I pulled my hand out of the machine. Holding my hand which was almost completely cut in half, I knelt down next to Tino, who had tears in his eyes.

"What did we do to deserve this?" He turned to me, then looked around, his eyes getting wide, glancing over my shoulder, there was now a roll of bandage wrap sitting on top of the suddenly silent machine, and it hadn't been there before. Standing I grabbed it, starting to wrap my hand. "Is that a good idea?"

"Wh't ot'er cho'ce d' I h've?" He took the roll, finishing bandaging my hand, with one last glance at Lukas, we hurried out of the room.

Holding onto Berwald's uninjured hand, we hurried through the hallways of what seemed to be an empty school. Slowing down as we came to an intersection, I glanced down the left hallway, which was a dead end, the first thing I noticed was the phone on a table, then my gaze moved down, and I gasped loudly. Berwald turned too, his eyes getting wide.

"I-is that England?" He nodded, then pulled me away from the dead nation. "If he's here, how many others are?" As we went on, the hallways started getting colder, then I heard something that made my blood go cold, a scream echoed through the hallways. Glancing at Berwald, I took off running, trying to find whoever it was, after a second he was running right beside me, something that felt like a thin string broke on my ankle, and the last thing I heard was a click then a loud bang.

(So you know, that last trip was a protective one, the shotgun doorway, or something like that, and it got both Sweden and Finland.)

Statistics So Far

Dead: 14

Alive: 4

To Be Brought In: 1

Chance There Will Be A Sequel: 100%

Chance I Still Need More Characters: 80%

(Added possible sequel characters [First list in previous chapter]: Ukraine; South Korea (not sure yet); Turkey; Austria (again lost memories.); Lichtenstein (Though I have no clue what she could ever do wrong. 0.0))

{Also, last note, I know it said there was still two more characters I hadn't brought in yet in the previous chapter BUT, I thought it over, and I didn't want to do China's chapter... I'm not the biggest fan of him.}


	14. Final Escape

Final Escape

Looking back a Romano and Toni, I glanced down one of the hallways, suddenly remembering something, I turned to them, eyes wide.

"Ve~! I completely left England!" Taking off down the hallways I had come from, I could hear them running after me, close to where I had left him, it started getting cold, really cold, then I stopped, and backed up.

"Fratello, what is it? Why have you stopped?" I pointed to the cord set across the hallway, then looked up, seeing five shotguns above the doorway, rigged to go off if anyone snapped the string. Toni sighed, then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Amigo, face it... England's dead, this place is rigged at every corner. With what you told us, if he wasn't killed, he died bleeding to death. We have to get out of here before we're next, come on, I think I saw an exit when passing one of the halls." Nodding, I glanced back at the two nations as Romano and Toni headed off.

"Ve... How many of us are dead?" Following fratello, Toni poked his head around one of the corners, then turned to us, his eyes wide.

"It's Imoto... She seems to be setting up a trap, I'm going to see if I can take her off guard." He peeked around the corner again, then slowly started heading down the hall, Romano and I glanced at each other, then watched from around the corner. Imoto seemed to be dumping syringes into a pit in the floor, as Toni got right up behind her, she turned, jumped and screamed. Quickly, he grabbed her arms, he seemed to be trying to restrain her, but she was fighting back fiercely, Romano ran from behind the corner as they both got close to the edge of the pit. I followed shortly, Imoto shoved Toni away toward the pit, but he grabbed her at the right time dragging her down with him, she screamed, and it echoed through the hallways. Romano's scream followed after.

"Antonio!" Stopping at the edge of the pit, Romano was crumpled on the ground, looking down, where Toni had landed on one of the only clean spots on the concrete floor, he wasn't breathing, and a pool of blood was forming under his head, which was lying at an odd angle. Scanning the pit, Imoto was lying on a pile of the syringes, slowly she sat up, then frantically pulled the syringes out of her skin.

"Ve. It's poison..." Picking up a bottle off the floor, it had the skull and crossbones on it, marking poison, Romano took it from my hand, then looked down at Imoto, climbing to his feet.

"Good! Rot in hell you fucking bitch!" He dropped the bottle, letting it shatter on the floor, then picked up a set of keys, looking up, across from the pit was the exit, she wanted us to die so close...

"Ve... Come on fratello, let's go. If we hurry, we can get the cops here before she's dead." He nodded, then moved around the pit carefully, following after, I looked back, seeing Imoto trembling. Unless the poison is fast acting...

Pulling myself out of the pit, I searched quickly for my antidote, knowing I brought it with me just in case, not seeing the blue vial anywhere, my heart raced, then for the first time, I noticed there was someone standing in front of me. Looking up, I was relieved to see Ototo standing there, holding the vial, he helped me to my feet, but as I reached for the antidote, he pulled it away from me.

"O-Ototo, what are you doing? I-I need that! Now!" He looked down at the vial in his hand, deep in thought, I was horrified when he tipped his hand, letting the vial drop, I tried to grab it, but it slipped through my fingers, shattering on the ground, much like the poison had. I looked up at my little brother as I fell to the ground, feeling betrayed. "W-why would you do that?" A grin crept onto his face, spreading quickly, already starting to feel numb, I looked down at the ground as Ototo knelt down in front of me.

"You didn't let me do things my way, so now it's my turn to be Jigsaw, but I know you'd never let me do that while you were alive. So, sorry sis, but this is where your story ends." He lightly pushed my shoulder, sending me back into the pit, just luckily for me, the world was already black when I hit the ground.

Statistics So Far

Dead: 15 (Not including Imoto)

Alive: 3

To Be Brought In: 1

Chance There Will Be A Sequel: 100%

Chance I Still Need Characters: 80%


	15. Elizaveta

10 Dependent Trap: Elizaveta

Groaning as I woke up, I couldn't believe the crick I had in my neck, lifting my head, I was shocked that I wasn't in my house anymore. Looking up, not only did my neck thankfully pop, but I found that my arms where chained up, instantly my attention when to the floor, where my feet where strapped to the floor as well. What is going on here? Looking up when a TV turned on, I was horrified to see it was a video, and it was Romano climbing up a ladder made of blades, then it switched to Italy and Germany. There was a mask around Germany's neck that had spikes pointing toward his head, then the mask closed, and the video paused as he hit the ground. A young girls voice came through the speakers of the TV.

"Hello Elizaveta. I want to play a 're a voyeur, a pervert, a stalker. You think it's fun to tape, photograph, and watch your friends with their lovers. So here's your chance to watch them. Watch them fight for their lives, but if ten or more of them die, so do you." As soon as the voice stopped, the video started again, but now it when to Greece, there was a gash in his stomach, and he was thrashing around with a glass cube filled with water around his head. It switched to Spain, with his back against one wall and his feet against another, and he was using them to climb up, almost getting crushed, he swung up just in time. Wait, how many had died so far? Two? Yeah, Germany and Greece... America came up on the screen, tearing chains out of the palms of his hands, it skipped a bit, showing him tearing the door off its hinges, and going out into the hall. Now all I could see is a flashlight behind held on Japan, who seemed to be in only boxers, with glass around him, a kimono was handed to him before the screen changed, Prussia was kneeling next to a body, obviously Germany's, and a trap around his head went off, tearing his lower jaw almost completely off. Next it showed Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, standing around with collars at their feet, as Iceland got pulled into blades, getting his head cut off. Four now? Next was England on the ground with a almost torn off leg, next Italy, and America, who now seemed dead... Five. I gasped as Roderich came on the screen, his clothes were catching fire and he was fighting to get it out, then his kicked open the door of something, and the fire flared. Six. The chains holding my wrists raised a bit, looking up, fear settled in the pit of my stomach, that was never a good sign... Russia was next, curled up in was seemed to be a giant freezer, a layer of ice was quickly consuming him. Seven. The chains raised again, hurting my stomach as I was stretched. It showed Japan again, in the same room as Greece, he opened a drawer and pressed a button, the floor collapsed underneath him. Closing my eyes, tears streamed down my face, my friends... So many of my friends are dead. Eight. The chains tightened again, and I understood now what would happen when it reached ten. Francis was strapped in a chair, he had cuts on his face, and a young girl shoved his wrists down on shards of glass. Nine... The chains tightened again, making me yelp, and more tears ran down my cheeks. The next video showed England in the hallway, he dropped a phone then backed up, three ceiling to floor razors came from the wall, and ran through him without any trouble. Dropping my head to my chest, the tears ceased.

"...Ten..." The chains raised quickly, I felt a tearing in my stomach, and I screamed as my middle was torn in half.

Afterword:

All the nations who died in the traps, came back within a month, they didn't remember their families, their friends, or lovers if they had one. They held no scars, except for each of them had a dent in their right shoulders shaped like a puzzle piece. Only one was different, France had two puzzle pieces on his right shoulder.

((So that's my first Saw story. I think Hungary's was a little lazy thought. So tell me what you thought, and I still need some more character for the Sequel. Saw: Hetalia Victims Ototo's Turn. Thanks!))


End file.
